


he has eyes and yet he doesn't see

by Icicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Cheating, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Pliroy, concealed idenity sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: Yuri finge que no sabe quién lo está follando.A Spanish Translation of Blownwish's amazing fic:he has eyes and yet he doesn't see





	he has eyes and yet he doesn't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).
  * A translation of [he has eyes and yet he does not see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666205) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> Happy Birthday Blownwish! You're an amazing writer and even more amazing friend! I remember you saying that that it would be cool if someone translated one of your fics, so I picked one of my favorites. I hope you like it ♥
> 
> Traducí este fic como un regalo de cumpleaños para la increíble blownwish. Tengan en cuenta que la traducción no es exacta, pero traté de mantener las mismas ideas del fic original.

* * *

 

Yuri estaba desnudo, con los ojos vendados, atado a una silla y listo. Alguien estaba caminando a su alrededor, tocando sus hombros, su cara. Abrió la boca cuando el otro hombre llegó a sus labios para poder probar sus dedos. Luego paró frente a él. Podía oír el crujido de nylon justo antes de que esta persona separaba más las piernas de Yuri y su boca - su boca - ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Y cómo chupó a Yuri, tan duro! Cómo jaló sus testículos! Cómo tocó su muslo, trazando pequeñas líneas arriba y abajo, ligeramente, ligeramente ... Cómo tocó su rostro cuando comenzó a gemir … Y entonces él -

¡Joder! Yuri no se podía mover, no podía ver, no sabía quién, ni por qué. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y correrse y correrse y correrse mientras el otro hombre tragó hasta la última gota de su semen.

Cuando terminó se puso de pie. Tocó el rostro de Yuri y permaneció en sus labios para que pudiera probar su dedo una vez más. Fue lo más cerca que nunca llegaron a besos. Acarició la mejilla de Yuri y después cortó la cuerda. Yuri conocía las reglas. Nunca preguntaba quién era, y esperaba hasta que se fuera para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Había un mensaje pegado a la puerta del hotel, escrito en Inglés: _nos vemos la próxima vez._

 

++

 

Fue masturbándose en el baño. Fue una estupidez y era arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción, porque los quinces se escabulleron como una perra en el vestuario. De nuevo. No podía amarrar su cinturón de danza cuando tenia una ereccion y definitivamente no iba a darles la satisfacción de verlo así - especialmente, ese idiota, JJ. Fue su culpa que Yuri estaba en este estado. Su culpa por agacharse en esos pantalones cortos rojos estúpidos. Con ese culo tan apretado que Yuri quería morderlo. Y ese tatuaje que se parecía el blanco en la parte de la espalda baja de JJ. ¡Mierda! Quisiera correrse por encima de ese puto tatuaje y manchar su esperma por todas partes. Y luego tomaría una grande mordedura en su mejilla derecha del culo. Oh, hombre! ¿Y si -

Alguien deslizó una nota debajo de la puerta. Inmediatamente, Yuri se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

_Te puedo ayudar con eso_

Su cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Alguien sabía - ¿cómo? - y alguien quería joderlo. Agarró el papel y lo hizo una bola. Tiró esa mierda en el inodoro. Que se jodan! Yuri no quería tener relaciones con cualquiera de esos fracasados. Estaba en esta pista para practicar. Estaba en Montreal para ganar. No necesitaba relaciones y juegos como Victor y su Katsudon. Yuri iba a ganar Skate Canada y este pendejo con sus notitas podría irse a la mierda.

Escuchó un golpe.

“¡Muérete!”

La práctica estaba jodida. Yuri pasó el tiempo distraído y preguntándose quién demonios estaba jodiendo con su mente.

 

++

 

Yuri ya sabe quién es el otro hombre, pero él se niega a reconocerlo. No tiene nombre cuando cambian mensajes en la cuenta de Sr. Anónimo. Es solo un producto de su imaginación que hace videos masturbándose y exige que Yuri corresponda mientras observa lo que hace.

No sabe porque, pero Yuri acepta los términos.

El hombre no tiene nombre cuando desliza una nota debajo de la puerta de su habitación de hotel, con una venda en los ojos, diciéndole que tiene que estar listo en diez minutos, desnudo, de espaldas, y con la puerta abierta.

El hombre nunca habla. Nunca deja pistas. Nunca indica quién es cuando Yuri está practicando en la pista antes de la competición, durante la competición, o parado como ganador en podio. Es como si este tipo no existe fuera de la imaginación de Yuri.

Yuri está en su computadora, viendo el video y grabando su reacción al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera trata de controlar sus expresiones, a pesar de la posibilidad que está susurrando como una niña sobre la longitud masiva del miembro de Sr. Anónimo. Sr. Anónimo nunca habla de eso. Sólo da órdenes: _abre el video // haz lo que hago_.

Y Yuri lo hace, lo está hacienda ahora, se masturba, latido por latido, y se recuerda el momento en que un pene enorme presionó contra sus labios cuando estaba en Barcelona. Y el calor que sentía, y cómo esas manos agarraron la parte posterior de su cabeza y se ahogó con ese pene tan grande, y la forma en que Sr. Anónimo manchó su semen sobre los labios de Yuri como si fuera brillo de labios.

Cuando Yuri ve a Sr. Anónimo correrse, él también se corre por todo su cuerpo, y después lame su propio semen de su mano, recordando cómo el líquido de Sr. Anónimo sabe, antes de que envíe el video. En unos minutos tiene un mensaje nuevo del Señor: hasta pronto

Yuri se inclina para agarrar un kleenex para limpiarse. “Que se joda.” Sr. Anónimo no es exactamente el tipo más amable después de sexo.

 

++

 

Otabek tenía un truco - que - literalmente, podría quitarle el aliento a Yuri cuando se besaban. A primer momento, Yuri no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Solamente sabía que se sentía mareado después de unos minutos besando a Otabek en el sofá. Pero tan pronto como Otabek le sonrió el mareo desapareció y a Yuri le faltaba el aire.

“¿Eres virgen?” Su dedo trazó los labios de Yuri. Iba a parar si Yuri dijo que no? Otabek ladeó la cabeza y miró la boca de Yuri, ya que temblaba. “Actúas como una virgen.”

¿Qué diría si supiera que Yuri estaba en sus manos y rodillas la semana pasada en la competencia de Helsinki, con una bala vibradora en el culo y la boca repleta de pene? Qué diría si supiera que el vibrador llegó el día anterior, con instrucciones para ponerselo y andar con él todo el día, así que el Sr. Anónimo podría encenderlo a cualquier hora? En un momento desafortunado mientras que Yuri estaba sentado en un banco después de su práctica entretenido en Snapchat, el vibrador se prendió a plena potencia. Yuri agarró su teléfono, aguantó su respiración, y subió la capucha de su hoodie sobre su rostro mientras su miembro latía y sus testículos se sentían tan pesados que Yuri pensaba que su voz iba a bajar dos octavas más. ¿Qué diría Otabek si supiera que Yuri recibió instrucciones de esperar en un armario oscuro durante el banquete de Helsinki hasta que el tipo sin cara apareció, sacó la bala vibradora de su culo, inclinó a Yuri sobre una caja, le bajó los pantalones a sus tobillos, y lo follo mientras que los otros patinadores estaban a pocos metros de distancia, riéndose y tomando champán?

¿Qué diría Otabek si supiera que Yuri estaba follando con alguien que no conocía el nombre ni la cara por más de un año?

“Subete a mi regazo.” Yuri lo hizo. “Quítate la camisa.” Otabek también lo hizo. Su piel era suave, su cuerpo firme, parecido al cuerpo de Sr. Anónimo. Yuri gimió y cerró los ojos cuando Otabek le tocó el pecho. Sus manos estaban calientes y no dejaba de moverse por todas partes sobre sus pectorales, su barriga, sus pezones. “Mírame?” Yuri no podía. Estaba acostumbrado a tener los ojos vendados. “Por favor?” Yuri negó con la cabeza. Fue imposible.

 

++

 

El mundo decidió que Yuri y Otabek eran novios y Otabek decidió que era una buena idea. Siempre le llamaba a Yuri después de la práctica. Nunca pasaba más de una hora en el teléfono, y Otabek logró decir que lo quería por lo menos una vez, cada vez que hablaban. Debería haberse sentido bien.

A veces Yuri se trataba de convencer que Otabek era Sr. Anónimo. Yuri sabía que no era posible. Otabek estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia cuando algunos de estos encuentros pasaron. Y su cuerpo sólo es similar, no totalmente igual al hombre sin cara. Pero todavía trataba de convencerse que era verdad cada vez que recibía nuevos mensajes del Sr. Anónimo.

_enviame fotos y videos tocandote_

_hazlo de nuevo // con más ruido porque quiero oírte_

Podía aceptar la mentira durante los tiempos que pasaba en la ducha, cuando estaba acostado en la cama, cuando corría en la madrugada antes de su práctica. Pero no había espacio para mentir cuando se encontraba en esos momentos íntimos con el Sr. Anónimo. Sofocaba a Yuri con su presencia, no importaba si era por la pantalla o en persona. Yuri no podía respirar, ni siquiera tenía espacio para existir. Solamente podía pensar en él y siempre se iba dejándole solo.

Yuri quería creer. Necesitaba creer para no tropezarse con sus patines cada vez que salía en el hielo, imaginando el dolor en la cara de Otabek si él no era Sr. Anónimo - no, lo tenía que ser.

Yuri revisó su teléfono. Tenía dos mensajes. El primero era de Otabek. Cerró los ojos y se bajó los pantalones. Respondió al segundo mensaje primero.

 

++

 

Yuri perdió dos puntos debido a su falta de rotación en su quad Salchow durante su programa corto. Estaba compitiendo contra Leroy en Skate América. No podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse, sobre todo cuando el bastardo estaba prácticamente volando sobre el hielo durante su práctica.

Yakov se quejó y Yuri no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único en que podía pensar durante el "kiss and cry" era en el mensaje que acaba de recibir en su mobile.

_habitación 443 20:00 desnudo_

JJ dominó el programa corto y el Sr. Anónimo dominó a Yuri. Lo empujó contra la cama, su rostro vendado, ojos hacia abajo, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, metiendo sus dedos dentro de Yuri hasta que lloraba y rogaba por alivio.

"¡Para! Por favor para de torturame!” Yuri podía empujar todas las mentiras y fracasos de su mente. Esto era como una droga.

Esta vez, sintió como temblaba su mano. Oyó cómo perdió el aliento. De repente, Yuri se quedó sin nada, solamente el aire frío sobre su espalda. Se puso la ropa y Yuri sabía que estaba jodido, ya se iba el Sr. Anónimo.

No - por favor no. Esto era la única cosa buena en su día. El único lugar y tiempo cuando no podía mentir.

Yuri se sentó y hizo algo que no debía haber hecho. Se dio la vuelta, se quitó la venda de los ojos y vio un chándal rojo y un cabello negro corto muy familiar. Entonces la puerta se cerró. Se Fue.

Yuri lo sabía. Puta madre lo sabía. Yuri volvió a caer en el colchón y gritó en la almohada. Se terminó. Nunca más vería al Sr. Anónimo.

 

++

 

Le dice a Otabek que lo ama, todos los días. No sólo con palabras, sino con pequeñas cosas; le envía artículos sobre Depeche Mode, New Order, y motocicletas. Cuando están en la misma ciudad Yuri pasa todo el tiempo que puede con él, montando en motos alquiladas, tomando café y té, y hablando de todo y de nada hasta que regresan a una de sus habitaciones para que Otabek pueda quitarle el aliento con sus besos hasta que esté desnudo y presentado en la cama como una entrada especial en un banquete para Otabek.

Y cuando está debajo de Otabek? Cuando se corre y grita, desesperado por agarrar las sábanas o cualquier cosa que puede alcanzar? Sus ojos están cerrados. No puede ver la cara de Otabek, y Yuri se miente otro vez. Nunca ha podido parar.

 

_fin_


End file.
